starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Tarrin Datch
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 18 BBY | thuiswereld = Pellezara Station – Duro | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Rogue 10 | functie = Rebel Alliance Piloot | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = T-47 Snowspeeder Thon's Orchard | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} 250px|thumb|Tarrin in zijn T-47 Tarrin Datch was een Rebellenpiloot en Rogue 10 tijdens de Battle of Hoth die hij overleefde. Biografie Tarrins ouders waren de eigenaars van Pellezara Station in het Duro System. Het station fungeerde als een platform waar ladingen voor Duro kon worden gelost door vrachtschepen. De ouders van Tarrin voerden regelmatig vluchtshows op om de wachtende vrachtpiloten te vermaken. Tarrin was op 12-jarige leeftijd al een goede piloot, net als zijn broers en zuster. Tijdens de shows werden trekschepen en containers betrokken in het spektakel. Als Tarrin niet vloog tussen containerringen, hielp hij Captains met het vinden van een gepaste dokruimte. Tarrin kreeg ooit drie weken huisarrest nadat hij een miniatuur Koiogran Turn probeerde uit te voeren met een Bulk Freighter en daardoor 12 beacon pods vernietigde. Toen Tarrin 17 was, zocht een vrachtschip van de Rebel Alliance een landingsplaats op Pellezara Station. De familie liet het schip dokken omdat ze geen vermoeden hadden dat dit een rebellenschip was. Toen Tarrin het schip herstelde, ontdekt hij een gewonde vrouwelijke Mens onder één van de dekplaten van het schip. Ze noemde zichzelf Jan Ors maar leek verward door een grote wonde in haar bovenbeen. De crew was op zoek naar medicijnen voor haar geïnfecteerde wonde te gaan halen die ze had opgelopen op Oulanne. Ors vertelde dat dit schip een lading belangrijke brandstof vervoerde voor de Rebel Alliance. Tarrin wilde Jan helpen en ging achter de controles van het vrachtschip zitten toen het Galactic Empire het schip had gevolgd richting Duro. De gestrande rebellen zagen hoe hun schip de ongelijke strijd aanging tegen een Gamma-class Assault Shuttle. Maar het Imperial schip kon Tarrin niet bijhalen en moest hem laten gaan. Eens veilig, stelde hij de sprong in naar Hyperspace. Jan Ors vertrouwde Tarrin omdat ze wist dat hij zijn thuis had opgegeven voor de Rebel Alliance en liet hem naar Dantooine vliegen. Tarrin volgde vervolgens een opleiding als piloot en was ergens gelukkig dat hij zijn familie niet bij de Rebel Alliance had hoeven te betrekken. In 3 ABY was Tarrin één van de piloten van Rogue Group op de Echo Base. Tarrin vloog als Rogue 10 met gunner Hosh Hune. Samen met Tenk Lenso kreeg Tarrin eerder de opdracht om naar Echo Station 3-8 te vliegen nadat Han Solo en Chewbacca en Viper Probe Droid hadden ontdekt. In de Battle of Hoth overleefde Tarrin de strijd, maar Hune overleed. Zijn T-47 Snowspeeder werd neergehaald op het einde van het gevecht maar een ander lid van Rogue Group kon Datch redden van AT-ST Walkers. Hij vloog terug naar de Echo Base en naar de South Slope waar de starfighters stonden opgesteld. Daar wachtte hij op Wedge Antilles en Luke Skywalker om op te stijgen. Hij nam daarna zelfs de controles op zich van Thon's Orchard, één van de GR-75 Medium Transports, dat door Wedge Antilles, Luke Skywalker en Derek Klivian werd geëscorteerd. Tarrin ontsnapte en zette koers naar het rendez-vous punt. Achter de Schermen *Tarrins naam verscheen voor het eerst in het Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Radio Drama *Zijn familienaam en achtergrond werd gegeven in Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back – 2nd Edition *Tarrin komt ook in Star Wars: Rogue Squadron *Tarrin werd in 2013 in Rogues Gallery gekoppeld aan een piloot in de film. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Radio Drama *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe *The Essential Guide to Warfare *Rogues Gallery - Clearance for Immediate Launch - Star Wars Insider 146 category:Mensen category:Rebel Alliance Pilots